


A Promise Made Under the Stars

by HydraNoMago



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Camping, Character Death, Chocobros - Freeform, Cinnamon rolls, Day 1, Gen, Light Angst, Oneshot, Stars, Writing Prompt, a promise, ffxv week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraNoMago/pseuds/HydraNoMago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Promise me Prom. Promise me that both our hearts will continue beating.” His voice did not sound exactly like his own. It was the same in a sense, yet a little more vulnerable, a little more worry colouring its edges. </p><p>Baby blue eyes shifted downcast, fingers fiddling with the grass below them. “Noct, I can't promise something like that can I?” He bit his lip, a habit he had since picked up when younger. “We both know that it's dangerous and...” </p><p>“I don't care.”</p><p>In which Noctis and Prompto promise each other something, a promise they hope will not be broken. </p><p>“I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to fight for you, until your heart stops beating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for # ffxvweek on tumblr. 
> 
> Day 1 (writing prompt): A promise 
> 
> Bromance in story featured around our royal prince and the (royal pain in the ass but still a cinnamon roll) chocobo lover. [Slight angst. Very slight] 
> 
> Enjoy!

**A Promise Made Under the Stars**

 

“ _ **Some people don't understand the promises they're making when they make them,” I said.**_

 

“ _ **Right, of course. But you keep the promise anyway. That's what love is. Love is keeping the promise anyway. Don't you believe in true love?”**_

 

_~ John Green, The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

They made a promise together, that he was sure of. What they each promised each other, they had promised to hold it in the highest regard, their first priority. This was what they had promised.

 

They promised...

 

_He promised..._

 

* * *

 

 

He wondered idly to himself whether the stars in the sky were fake, like the hologram ones his mother used to project onto their ceiling in hopes of getting him to fall into a peaceful sleep. Sometimes it worked, but most times... Let's just say the prince when curious is hard to restrain.

 

He loves the stars. The constellations in the sky which sparkle, connecting the dots to make imaginary figures and animals which seemingly come to life under the dark velvet of the sky. They shine in various hues, from platinum white, to gold, silver, blue and red. If he were to put it, the sky was like an artist's canvas, quite plain until the artist himself paints across it, creating an unknown brilliance.

 

Lying down on the grass, he crossed his arms behind his head and rearranged his legs as best as he could to make himself comfortable. Out in the wilderness there was no such thing as a soft bed, but he was used to it after months of travelling on the road. A cozy bed could not compare to the large expanse of the sky, the real glittering stars, the occasional night breeze ruffling his locks. He closed his eyes, listening to the whistle of wind amongst the eaves of the trees, the chirping of crickets and soft noises from the campsite in the background.

 

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. The three people right now whom he would trust his life with. They've been through a lot, through thick and thin. Ever since the first day they ran away from the capital, they have had so many adventures together. Meeting people like Cindy (she's a godsend, no Cindy no car) along the way has also given him insight into what people outside the capital are like. Not everyone was out to get him, and not everyone befriended him only for his social status.

 

He hears the muffled crunching of boots against the dry grass, and he knows immediately who it is. He chooses not to intercept, for he knows that if he did the blond would never stop talking. Maybe he could pretend he was asleep...

 

An abrupt flick on his forehead jolts his eyes open, coming face to face with an upside-down version of his best friend, grinning cheekily at him. “Whatcha up to your highness?” he asks in his bright voice.

 

Noctis frowns, groans and turns over in hopes of pushing his friend away. But as expected it was futile to try and ignore Prompto. The man was like a pup, using those pitiful eyes and cute pout to his advantage whenever necessary.

 

Like now.

 

“Noctiiiiiissssssssss.... What's wrong buddy?” He places his head on the other's shoulder. “Are you mad at something?” No answer. “Are you mad at me?” Still, the prince keeps quiet and tries his best to avert his gaze elsewhere. For example, ooh what a pretty rock. Prompto pouts, exclaims indignantly “You are mad at me aren't you.” It is a statement, not a question.

 

The raven heaves a sigh, his friend was the persistent type, therefore under no circumstances would he stop pestering him before an answer was ripped from his lips. “No Prom, I'm not mad at you.” He can _feel_ the blond smiling, his lips stretching into the cat-like grin he tends to sport whenever something pleases him. He liked that.

 

“Soooo, what's wrong Noct?” asks Prompto innocently. Noctis shakes his head and resumes his earlier position. “Stargazing. Peaceful. You, noisy. So shh.”

 

To anyone else it may seem like an accusation of spoiling the serene night and a bold invitation for the other to _Get-Lost-Already-You-Dense-Idiot_ , but after knowing each other for so many years, Prompto just smiled. He laid himself down beside his friend, mimicking his stance as his eyes shone with the light of the stars.

 

For a while, both of them were silent, enjoying each other's company and that of the million year old stars in the sky. Prompto was as always, the first one to pipe up. “Hey Noct,” his voice was unbelievably soft, a mere whisper. Noctis remembers that he used to bring out that tone whenever they were over at the palace, hiding in his room and under blankets. Two teenage boys acting like children.

 

“Yeah?” Neither of their eyes ever strayed from the lights in the sky.

 

“Stars have travelled billions of light years before right?” The raven nods, confident that he would sense his response. “Still, these lights seem so gentle. Why is that?”

 

He ponders the question a while, digging through his mental archives of past knowledge on stars which he had stowed away. He furrowed his brows in confusion. “Prom, what makes you think they're gentle?”

 

The blond chuckles, “I knew you were going to ask something like that. Noctis, always the factual guy.” He is then nudged playfully in the ribs by Noctis, in which he laughs some more. “Hmm, because they feel that way?”

 

It is then when Noctis looks at his best friend incredulously, a face which made Prompto feel like he had committed a crime. By accident. “Are you serious? You ask me why they look 'gentle', but when I ask you what makes you say that you imply that it's a gut feeling?”

 

“Uh...” He is amazed at Noctis' analysing skills, probably inherited it from their four-eyed mom. “...Something like that?”

 

Second sigh of the evening clocked in, the raven rubbed the side of his forehead tiredly. “Prom, we've talked about this before.” He sends a half-hearted glare in the other's direction. “Anything to do with gut feeling, instinct or philosophy, who should you go to?”

 

“Ignis.” The blond replies automatically. “Because at the very least he's smarter than you.” Cheekily, he shrugs his shoulders in indifference.

 

“Okay. One, Ignis is not smarter than me. He's just more intelligent and has more energy to deal with you.” He holds up another finger. “Two, you ask the stupidest questions around.”

 

Prompto holds a heart to his chest and gasps. “Noct! That is so hurtful!” he whines. “And is it just me or did you just contradict yourself back there?”

 

Oh how badly he wished there was a table or wall somewhere around here so that he could smash his head in. “Fine. You win. Happy?” He crossed his arms across his chest, staring straight ahead at the stars.

 

“Yes,” that cheshire cat grin again. “very!”

 

He doesn't know if it's natural for everyone, but Prompto's smile is contagious enough to spread to his own face and he feels the corners of his lips pulling up. “Oh lookie here, Mr. Grumpy is smiling again!” He pushes away the cold finger poking his cheek. “Shut up.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a nightly thing, stargazing together while the other two semi-retired for the night in their cramped tent. Like the good children they were, they never strayed too far, but they were always far enough so that the wind carries away their voices.

 

They watch the stars again, this time reflected in the raincloud filled night. Wisps of dark material sail across the dark sea, hiding the lights and having them reappear later on. Prompto traces the paths of light with his finger, a somewhat clumsy yet graceful motion in the eyes of Noctis. Bemused, he asks the blond what is he doing.

 

“I'm making up names for these new constellations,” he replied simply. “That one is Corvusque, the one next to it Preyna, and the one right across it over there is Dragion!” His eyes sparkle in childlike innocence as he lists down awkward names.

 

“You can be such a kid sometimes,” mutters Noctis under his breath, hiding a small smile by turning his head.

 

Prompto smiles his ever-ready smile in return.

 

They fall into an easy silence once more, letting the peace of the night envelope them in a chilly embrace. Noctis wishes that if time would not stop, then he could at least preserve these snips of their journey in his memory forever. He was not a default sentimental sap, but these tiny moments each night which he spends with Prompto makes his life feel complete.

 

A throat is cleared, and Noctis turns to face him, seeing the blond slightly edging his head away, a fist to his lips and a slight dusting of pink around the tips of his ears. “Noct...”

 

He adjusts his head to fully face him, watches as baby blue eyes dart around quickly in uncertainty. “Yeah Prom?”

 

Prompto lowers his fist and faces his friend, trying his best not to throw up the dinner Ignis had painstakingly made before he pried his words out. “I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to fight for you, until your heart stops beating.”

 

Rather than being surprised, he was quite taken aback. Prompto had always been his loyal friend, had always been his best friend. To say that now, well the timing was a bit odd. He looked at his friend's earnest face, and he smiled warmly. “Prompto, I know. Thank you.” Maybe, considering the precarious situation they were in, it wasn't that odd at all, no one knows what will happen tomorrow. “But until my heart stops beating? If you were to do that, what would happen if yours stopped first?” he asked jokingly.

 

Prompto cackled at his friend's quick wit, and almost could not stop his noisy snorts. “Even if, _if!_ I did have my heart stop beating first, I'll always protect you.” He returned the warm smile. “I'll watch over you Noctis, I promise.”

 

His chest felt tight at hearing those words, seeing the resolution and emotions filled in the other's eyes. Prompto is his best friend, he wouldn't want to lose him for the world. His throat felt a little dry and he swallowed. “Promise me Prom. Promise me that both our hearts will continue beating.” His voice did not sound exactly like his own. It was the same in a sense, yet a little more vulnerable, a little more worry colouring its edges.

 

Baby blue eyes shifted downcast, fingers fiddling with the grass below them. “Noct, I can't promise something like that can I?” He bit his lip, a habit he had since picked up when younger. “We both know that it's dangerous and...”

 

“I don't care.” Noctis cut him off mid-sentence, not wanting to hear anymore. He understood it better than most, what with his comrades constantly trying to protect him, risking their lives for him, for the future he would carry on his back. He sighed. “Prompto, just promise me.”

 

It wasn't that losing any of his other friends would be less painful, in fact it would be earth-shattering. They have all prepared for the fact of death when they had first embarked on this mission, mulled over it multiple times until the idea of it had turned stale. Losing Prompto, losing his best friend however, would rip his soul from him. That was the truth.

 

He waited with baited breath, could see it coming in puffs in the cold weather. Could see Prompto's own breath clouds as well, his eyes glazed over in thought. “Okay,” he says with a smile and intertwines their frozen fingers together. “I promise Noct. I promise.”

 

They believed in each other's promises.

 

* * *

 

 

He promised.

 

But he didn't manage to keep his promise at all.

 

Noctis looks down at the patterned cloth, a bandana which Prompto wore all the time tied around his arm. He remembers asking him why a bandana. Why not a scarf around your neck or a hat to keep the sunlight away? The blond laughed as usual, mentioned it was fashion, as if that word constitutes to every weird dress sense in the world. Noctis smiles and doesn't press the question further, sure that he would get another equally ludicrous answer.

 

He wishes they had talked more. He wishes that they spent time together more. He wishes that he had the guts to befriend Prompto for real the first time they met. He wishes for more nights under the blanket of stars, more nights hearing his voice, seeing his smile.

 

He wishes for a lot of things, including the one where he begs the gods to bring Prompto back to him, don't take him away, _please_.

 

But none of his wishes were granted, the other end of the promise not kept.

 

So he holds the fabric to his eyes and sobs silently into them.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
